


Что может быть лучше чашки чёрного кофе?

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Если тебе когда-нибудь захочется попробовать концентрированные мужские слёзы, можешь идти к этим ребятам.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Что может быть лучше чашки чёрного кофе?

— Прости, напомни пожалуйста, что именно мы делаем? — Клаус прибавил шаг и развернулся, чтобы смотреть на Пятого.  
— Столб, — вместо ответа сказал Пятый.

Клаус метнулся в сторону и вместо столба врезался в прохожего. Тут же извинился, крутанулся на пятках и пошёл нормально.

— Мы ищем нормальный эспрессо-бар, в котором кофе не похож на черепашью мочу.  
— Почему, как, откуда у тебя такие познания?  
— Я выражаюсь фигурально, тупица, — Пятый так сильно закатил глаза, что ему показалось, что они сейчас провернутся на все триста шестьдесят градусов.  
— И что, ты собираешься зайти буквально в каждую кофейню, взять там бокальчик чёрного, как твоя душа, кофе, — Клаус изобразил, что держит в руках рюмку, и даже палец оттопырил, — поболтать его во рту, выплюнуть и сказать «Ммм, на вкус, как жопа козла, но это не намного лучше черепашьей мочи».

Пятый поморщился и прибавил шаг, а потом резко свернул направо.

Первый эспрессо-бар из его списка назывался «Тёплые коты». Вывеска была нежно-розового цвета, а на стаканах вместо привычных «медалек» с кофейными зёрнами и русалками, был как бы оставленный кошечкой след.

— Боже, ты только посмотри, какая милота! — Клаус схватил из шкафа с разными мелочами кружку и сунул её Пятому под нос. Кошачьи лапки были даже внутри. — Все кружки в доме должны быть такими, давай больше никуда не пойдём и просто скупим тут всё…  
— Клаус, успокойся. У нас есть цель, мы должны её придерживаться, — Пятый отобрал у него кружку и поставил на место.

Заведение и правда было милым до зубовного скрежета, и люди тут сидели какие-то… такие же. Девушки в розовых платьях с клубничками, мальчики в клетчатых коротких шортах.

Пятый подошёл к стойке, прокашлялся, и когда миниатюрная девушка, больше похожая на аппетитную зефирку, обратила на него внимание, заказал у неё кофе-фильтр для себя и лавандовый раф на миндальном молоке для Клауса. Клаус уселся на корточки возле стойки, сложив на ней руки и опёршись на них подбородком. И просидел так всё то время, пока девушка готовила Пятому фильтр, и даже подпевал хриплым напевам Анны Тернхайм, медитируя на капающий кофе.

Получив свой кофе, Пятый долго задерживаться не стал. Вышел на улицу и только тогда снял со стаканчика крышку и шумно прихлебнул кофе. Болтать его во рту, впрочем, не стал, а просто проглотил.

— Неплохо. Но немного горчит. Передержали, что ли… — он закрыл стакан крышкой, но выбрасывать не стал. Неплохой кофе — это тоже здорово. Дома он такого явно не получит.  
— С каких пор ты такой эксперт в делах кофейных? Я помню, что ты кофе глушил как не в себя и в детстве, но сомневаюсь, что в пост-апокалиптическом мире кофе-мастера из Старбакса устраивали кофе-семинары каждую субботу.  
— Зато в Комиссии была своя отличная кофейня, и кофе там был такой, что тебе и не снилось.  
— Да, мне было, есть и будет поебать на кофе, — Клаус пожал плечами. Свой лавандовый раф он потягивал очень неторопливо. — Всегда предпочитал зависеть от чего-нибудь повесомее.

Пятый тихо фыркнул, в пару глотков допил свой фильтр-кофе, выбросил стаканчик и повернул на соседнюю улицу.

Следующий эспрессо-бар назывался «Твоя борода», и бариста в нём носили бороды, которым позавидовал бы и Клаус в свои «миссийные» годы. Всё было деревянным и выкрашенным в чёрную краску, а в меню был только чёрный кофе, без примесей, сиропов, специй и молока.

— Брутально, — Клаус даже вглубь кофейни проходить не стал, просто сел прям у двери, сложив руки на коленях. — Я, пожалуй, ничего тут не буду. От чёрного кофе у меня животик бо-бо.

Пятый издал обречённый вдох, и к стойке пошёл в гордом одиночестве.

Бариста смерил его осуждающим взглядом, но от денег отказываться не стал и молча заварил кофе-фильтр. Пятый сунул руки в карманы и следил за его действиями будто судья на чемпионате бариста. Не проронив, впрочем, ни слова.

Молча же забрал свой кофе, кивнул Клаусу на выход и только когда дверь за ними закрылась, попробовал напиток.

Кофе горчил, как сорок пять лет в одиночестве. Пятый скривился и посмотрел на Клауса:

— Если тебе когда-нибудь захочется попробовать концентрированные мужские слёзы, можешь идти к этим ребятам.  
— Нет, спасибо, я лучше сбегаю в кофейню с лапками. А что, так ужасно?  
— Не отвратительно, просто горько. Кофе не должен горчить, — Пятый сделал ещё глоток. — Думаю, они пережаривают кофе, чтобы получился, — он соединил указательный и большой пальцы и оттопырил мизинец: — максимально насыщенный вкус. Хрень собачья, — он выбросил стакан в ближайшую мусорку.  
— А ты разве не любишь кофе покрепче? Ну, там… Если ты не видишь своё отражение в кофе, то он недостаточно крепкий? — Клаус даже наклонился к нему. Или скорее накренился вбок.  
— Что за бред, Клаус? Ты свой отражение увидишь даже в кофе три-в-одном, — Пятый смерил брата осуждающим взглядом и пошёл дальше.

В следующем заведении речи о кофе-фильтре и быть не могло, потому что это была турецкая кофейня, и кофе в ней подавали соответствующе. Здесь им пришлось сделать паузу и занять один из столиков, теснящихся в небольшом помещении. С потолка свисали десятки самых разных ламп, и больше, чем половина из них не работала. Клаус тут же закинул ноги на подлокотник, устраиваясь в своём кресле с мелкой вышивкой поудобнее.

— А тут красиво. И название такое славное: Сарай.  
— Дворец.  
— Я знаю перевод с турецкого, не думай обо мне ещё хуже, чем уже думаешь, — Клаус шутливо погрозил Пятому пальцем. Пятый только губы поджал: почему нельзя было позвать с собой Ваню или Эллисон? Они бы точно не устраивали такие представления.

Принесли небольшую турку с узким горлышком и две маленькие кружки с кусочками апельсина в них. Усатый официант налил каждому по порции кофе и удалился.

Клаус хлопнул в ладоши. Пятый от неожиданности вздрогнул, метнул на брата неодобрительный взгляд, и взялся за свою чашечку.

Кофе не горчил, и кислым не был, и был практически идеальным. Только очень плотным, Пятый такое не очень любил.

— Это совершенство, — он пожал плечами. — Но этот кофе явно варится, чтобы пить его неторопливо, смакуя каждую нотку, и желательно за разговором с любимым человеком.  
— Ох, Пятый, — Клаус накрыл его руку своей и, откровенно переигрывая, посмотрел на него влюблённым взглядом. — Я бы ни за что не подумал, что ты…  
— Перестань меня позорить, а то придётся тебя отправить домой, — широко улыбнулся Пятый. — Допивай свой кофе. У меня в списке ещё несколько адресов.

Клаус, конечно же, допивая свой кофе залпом, подавился апельсиновой долькой.

Четвёртый эспрессо-бар был именно полноценным эспрессо-баром в итальянском стиле. Никаких тебе кофе-фильтров или колд-брю, только напитки на основе эспрессо, разной концентрированности или разбавленности (молоком или водой). Столиков не было, только барная стойка. Пятый взгромоздился на высокий стол, получил свой шот эспрессо, выпил его в два глотка, улыбнулся бариста и вышел.

— Ну? Уже оно? У тебя передоза кофеина не будет?  
— С чего бы? — Пятый вскинул брови и пошёл дальше. Клаус поспешил следом.  
— Возвращаясь к крепости напитков… Ты, наверное, из тех, кто френч-пресс держит минут пятнадцать, чтоб было покрепче, да?

Пятый даже затормозил. Посмотрел на Клауса, чуть к нему наклонившись, как к неразумному ребёнку.

— Это даже звучит отвратительно, я похож на того, кто будет так издеваться над кофе? Хотя, вспоминая кофе, который готовишь ты: _ты_ так делаешь.  
— Туше! — почти оскорблённо воскликнул Клаус.

Следующая кофейня была совсем домашней. Им пришлось побродить по переулкам, прежде чем среди излишне «французских» булочных обнаружилась нужная дверь. Вывеска над входом гласила «Спасённая Лолита», и когда Пятый толкнул дверь тихо зазвенели колокольчики.

— Добрый день! — тут же поприветствовал их бариста за стойкой. — Чего изволите?  
— Кофе-фильтр, — Пятый улыбнулся. — И что-нибудь на миндальном молоке для ребёнка, — он кивнул на Клауса. Бариста рассмеялся и принялся колдовать над их заказом.  
— У нас есть второй этаж, оттуда открывается славный вид на улицу. И с Лолитой познакомитесь, — улыбнулся бариста, выставляя перед Пятым две кружки.  
— О, мне нравится знакомиться с новыми людьми! Пятый, идём, — Клаус схватил Пятого за руку ещё до того, как тот успел бы что-то возразить.

Ступеньки были высокие, а сама лестница очень узкая. На втором этаже места было не сильно больше, чем внизу, зато за одним из столиков, в красном платье в пайетками, восседала Лолита.

Она смотрела на Пятого, щуря свои ярко-голубые глаза, и улыбалась широко-широко.

— Долорес, — Пятый чуть не выронил свой кофе, отступил и начал заваливаться назад.

Клаус поймал его за локоть и отвёл подальше от лестницы.

— Какое занимательное совпадение, — сказал он. Подтолкнул Пятого поближе к Долорес, а сам сел за один из столиков и подпёр подбородок рукой. И даже вздохнул мечтательно.  
— Вот мы снова и встретились, — выдохнул Пятый, подсаживаясь к Долорес. — Как будто бы я был не прав, и на самом деле… — он смущённо улыбнулся. — Мы созданы друг для друга, верно?

Долорес склонила голову набок, соглашаясь. Пятый покусал губы, а потом всё же решился попробовать кофе.

И это был самый лучший кофе в его долгой жизни.


End file.
